


To Be Happy

by AngelOfMercy



Series: Moicy Fluff [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jesse is background, it isn't REQUIRED that you read that one but some lines make more sense if you do, part 2: now with more anxious Moira!, this is a sequel to Scavenger Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMercy/pseuds/AngelOfMercy
Summary: Moira discovers that maybe you don't need to be perfect to be happy with the one you love.





	To Be Happy

Moira had been planning meticulously for days. The scavenger hunt had proved a success, if a nerve-wracking one – now she would move to the next phase of the plan, the actual dating phase. If she was honest with herself, she’d been thinking on how to execute this since the day they’d met – though she had no plans to admit that to Angela, or anyone else for that matter. Her anxiety bested her plan after plan, and draft after draft of a perfect date scenario had been trashed in her mind. She had to make this work for Angela… the problem with that was she didn’t actually know what Angela liked. Sure, food was good as a baseline, which was why she’d done the strawberries. But after that, what did the blonde woman like? Moira had no idea, and that was the fault in her plan.  
She drafted idea after idea after idea, and nothing seemed to be working. She’d take her over for a movie – no, too simple. They couldn’t do some kind of dancing, that would be too formal for the occasion. And she DEFINITELY wasn’t taking her to a club – that was just trashy. So what WOULD she do? This was really getting to her head.  
Maybe a restaurant would do? Something nice, obviously. There was a nice place not too far into the city that would probably serve her well. It was known as The Intermission, and it was famous for its incredible selection of wine as well as its variety of appetizing meals. It was expensive – Moira wasn’t sure where she was going to find the money – but it seemed perfect for a cultured woman such as Angela.  
It would do, she decided, and called to make the reservation. Or attempted to – first she fussed over a script for exactly what she’d say, then she wrote it out word for word. After twenty minutes of this anxiety, she finally picked up the phone.  
After another ten minutes, she managed to press ‘call’, and followed her script with only minor stumbles – enough to curse herself over later, but not quite enough for a full-scale meltdown.  
Five minutes after that, the reservation was made, in the name O’Deorain. She’d be taking Angela in three days’ time, on a Friday evening after she got her date out of the lab early.

The time Moira scheduled to get Angela out of the lab was 5:30 PM. It was currently five o’clock, and she was not even close to ready. In fact, she was closer to a breakdown than prepared to leave her rooms at the base. She heard a knock on her door – and that was when she remembered. She had scheduled Jesse to stop by her rooms to give her something.  
That on its own was enough to prompt a breakdown.  
“Doctor? You in there?” Jesse asked, pushing the door open to see none other than Moira, crying silently on the couch with her hands over her face.  
“Uh… Moira? Hey, you asked me to bring this for ya, you left it in the lab this morning? Is… everything alright?” He asked her, crossing the room to hand it to her.  
“I just… It’s half an hour until I need to get Angela for the date, and I don’t know what to wear, do I do my hair better than normal? What if she hates it, what if she doesn’t want to do this after all? Jesse, am I an idiot for thinking this was a good idea?”  
He shook his head. “Ma’am, with all due respect, I think she was REALLY excited to do this. Where are you going to eat?”  
“T-the Intermission.”  
“Damn, you’re really going all out for her, huh? Well, I’d say wear something you’d wear to a presentation. Black dress shirt and pants, wear that nice silk purple tie ya got. That sounds ‘bout right for this occasion, dontcha think?” He patted her on the shoulder.  
“I suppose… you’re right. I am trying to do this nicely, I’m just… what if she hates it? What if she doesn’t like the food, or I’m boring, or I talk too much out of nerves and just annoy her…”  
“Moira.”  
“H-huh?” She looked up, tears still running down her cheeks.  
“She loves ya, don’t she?”  
“She said she did…”  
“And she ain’t the type to lie to ya. So get up, get dressed, slick yer hair like ya normally do, and go get her!”  
“I…” She wiped the tears off her face, patting her cheeks with a handkerchief that she had sitting on the table next to her. “…Thank you, Jesse. I’ll do that.”  
“And here’s yer box. I don’t know what’s in it – good luck on yer date, Doc.”  
“Thank you.” With that, Jesse exited the room, and Moira – courage rebuilt momentarily – got herself dressed and gelled, and headed out the door, box in her pocket.

 

“Moira! Come on, let’s go in!” Angela grinned widely at her. She seemed excited enough… Moira still couldn’t help but doubt herself.  
“Alright, angel. Are you ready to eat?” Angela looked worried for a moment.  
“Moira, are you sure you can afford to have us eating here? I mean, it’s really nice…”  
“Don’t worry, dear. I told you I wanted this to be special, did I not?”  
“Special and expensive don’t equate, schatzli. I would have been happy doing anything – you don’t have to try to impress me.” Moira picked the fidgeting back up at the first sentence, and it only grew worse as Angela continued with “Seriously, anything! First dates aren’t as important as everyone makes them out to be, especially not when you already know someone. Everyone always says that they’re the key to a relationship, gotta prove yourself, all that. But it doesn’t – Moira, are you okay?”  
Moira looked at her hands, realizing she had gone white-knuckled from moving her grip to the edges of the table they’d been seated at. She opened her mouth to apologize – but no words came out. She gaped for a few moments, unable to speak, before Angela placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
That was when the floodgates opened for the second time that day.  
“Moira, what’s wrong? Come on, schatzli – what happened, are you okay?” Angela put a hand gently on top of Moira’s own two, which were still gripping the table for dear life.  
“I… I’m sorry, I thought you’d like it, I mean – I planned this for days, really months if you think about it, and I – I thought it would be good, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you didn’t want to do this –”  
“Moira, what are you on about? I love this… I just meant that I would be happy no matter where we were. I didn’t mean to devalue your planning, dear. I thought you were worried that it wasn’t enough, and that’s why I was trying to say that it didn’t matter that much to me. But now you’re upset, and I’m… I’m so sorry…”  
“No, no-” The ginger wiped the tears from her eyes, “it’s not that, it’s just… I’ve been thinking about this for so long, I wanted to get it perfect…”  
“Moira?”  
“Y-yes?” She stuttered.  
“It IS perfect, love. This is more than I could ever have dreamed of someone doing for me – getting dressed up, taking me out like this. The food will be fantastic, I’m sure – I’ve heard great things about this place – and then we can go home. Would you like to go to my apartment and watch a movie after? It is a Friday… we don’t have to be at work quite so early tomorrow.”  
“I…” Moira dabbed the rest of the tears away with her napkin and smiled, taking her grip off the table and placing Angela’s hand gently in her own.  
“Yes, angel. I think I’d like that very much.”  
“Then that’s what we’ll do. Now, what do you want to eat?”  
Moira smiled, softer than she ever had before. A new thought entered her head – and the concept only made her grin wider.  
Maybe she didn’t have to be perfect to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Moira's gay and anxious and I love her.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
